coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cambria Kilgannon
Cambria Kilgannon is the wife of Coheed Kilgannon, and mother of Claudio, Matthew, Maria, and Josephine. She, along with Coheed and Jesse, were the three members of the K.B.I., created by Dr. Hohenberger before their memories were erased. Background Year Of The Black Rainbow Cambria was created by Dr. Hohenberger as "The Knowledge" and was given psychic abilities, including mind control, psychic blasts, and forming psychic energy into tangible objects. After Dr. Hohenberger’s conspiracy was revealed, Cambria's memory was erased along with Coheed's, and the pair were given new memory implants to protect their identity and wellbeing. Born on Sector 6, Planet Five, Morlunus, to father Marcus Myers and mother Shandra Conroy, who died giving birth. Cambria Myers then lived in a struggling single parent household; her father bounced her from relative to relative and planet to planet while he smuggled illegal spice. The constant travelling allowed his daughter to learn the different cultures, fundamentals and languages of the planets she lived on. But eventually his criminal activity led to the infamous Gortus Bust of Sector 5, which he did not survive. At that point in time, Cambria was nursing at George Haven's hospital (Sector 11, Planet Three, Helvar) where she met her future husband, Coheed Kilgannon - (Note: Memory Implants - Stock A56, C108, M768 & 0896) The Second Stage Turbine Blade Despite the memory wipes, Coheed is haunted by nightmares of his forgotten past that, unbeknownst to him, foreshadow his future. A contrast to Coheed's frequent and cryptic reminders, Cambria's first brush with re-discovering her past is an encounter with a strange homeless man. He tells her, "Is this the coming of the end? Will God return to change the face of man? It's true, you do know. The Prise will fail again!" When Cambria demands he leave her alone, a strange energy pulsates from her. Later, Mayo Deftinwolf approaches Coheed and informs him of the Monstar virus and what has to be done. Cambria returns home to wait for her husband. When he returns, she tells him she knows what Mayo Deftinwolf said and she always felt as if she had known about their true past. She tells Coheed they should comply with Mayo's will: kill their four beloved children and take their own lives. The plan does not go as they had hoped. They take the lives of the two younger children, Maria and Matthew, with poison Mayo provided them. When Josephine, their oldest daughter, comes home, Coheed crushes her skull with a hammer. Distraught, he tells Cambria he doesn't think he will be able to kill again--but very shortly, Mayo arrives and demands to know the location of their now only living son, Claudio. Cambria uses her newly discovered powers to learn Mayo lied about passing on the Monstar virus and that they had killed their children in vain. Deftinwolf only wanted to use the Monstar virus to destroy Sector 12 in the name of Wilhelm Ryan and wanted to eliminate their children because it is prophesied in the Book of Ghansgraad that one will be The Crowing--the only thing that can possibly destroy Wilhelm Ryan. After a struggle, Mayo overpowers the duo and sedates them. He brings them aboard the Gloria Vel Vessa, a ship headed to Paris: Earth, the capital of Sector 12. While sedated, the pair fully regain their memories and abilities, easily break free, and attempt to commandeer the vessel and change its course. Not being able to change the ship's direction, Cambria lashes out in anger and destroys the engine core. In a stroke of bad luck, the ship is noticed by the Red Army ship Notting-Vezzer; it begins to tow the Gloria Vel Vessa in. The pair acts quickly, charging explosives to blow the Vel Vessa, but as Coheed prepares to blow the explosives with his arm cannon, Vielar Crom appears in energy draining armor, rendering Coheed's arm cannon useless. As Co and Cam begin to fight off Vielar Crom, Jesse arrives to help them. After a gruelling battle, Crom impales Jesse through the chest with a steel pipe and knocks Coheed and Cambria unconscious. On Paris: Earth, Crom straps Coheed and Cambria into restrictive devices facing each other that force their eyes open. The Red Army then unleashes the dragonflies, injecting Coheed with the Cache Serum that catalyzes evolution of the Monstar virus within him. Once Coheed looks the Cambria in the eye, as required by Hohenberger's programming, the virus is activated, and Coheed fully evolves into the Monstar. After witnessing this, Cambria evolves into the White Ruineer, a defense against the Monstar. The Monstar flees into space, heading for Star VII. The Monstar then suffocates its energy and kills the star. The White Ruineer forms a sword with her psychic energy and battles the Monstar, winning by ripping out its heart. With the Monstar defeated, Coheed and Cambria transform back to their original bodies. Wrought with guilt, Cambria commits suicide with what she has left of the White Ruineer's sword. When Cambria dies, she explodes with enough fierce energy to re-ignite Star VII and turn it into a sun. Because of the interruption in the Keywork from Star IV's absence, the nine planets of Sector 12 detach from Heaven's Fence and begin to revolve around the newly birthed sun, creating something new from the chaos. In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3 Cambria does not appear for the majority of the tale. Towards the beginning, this addressed by Claudio, who questions Coheed's ghost as to why his mother does not appear to speak with him. Coheed says that Claudio most likely did not have any outstanding, unresolved issues with his mother, which Claudio is irritated by as it was the obvious answer. She does, however, appear at the very end of the story. During the final battle with the Red Army at House Atlantic, Claudio is stabbed through the chest by Al the Killer. While Coheed is largely unsympathetic to Claudio's plight, saying that Claudio brought this on himself, Cambria appears and comforts Claudio as he is dying. She inspires Claudio to keep going and he uses his powers to heal himself. He drives Al the Killer into a frenzy, which leads him to wipe out a good deal of the Red Army before being killed. Claudio attributes his newfound wisdom and power to his mother's influence. Category:Characters Category:The Amory Wars Category:Year of the Black Rainbow Category:The Second Stage Turbine Blade Category:In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3